UpSideDown
by xooxu
Summary: E was there before the Cullens. She was what turned them up-side-down. friendship, OC, OOC Edward, Bella isn't mentioned in this story, but she's an eventual character, NO OC/Edward, -chapter 2 up-
1. So It Began

**Story Summary**: E was there before the Cullens. She was what turned them up-side-down.

**Warnings**: Friendship; OC; OOC Edward; and Bella is never mentioned in this story, but she is an eventual character.

**Chapter**: So It Began.

**A/N**: If you knew me about a year ago, you might recognize this. However, I recently picked up what I had for the second chapter, hated it, and tore it to shreds. What I came out with-the E i came out with-was so different, and followed such a different track, I thought she needed a purge from the original. Since you, the reader, never got to see the original chapter, you don't know the difference. But to me, I think this E would be so offended by the weak, shy, and damaged girl that she was supposed to be, that she needs a new beginning.

"I'm still not convinced."

Kimbie finally looked up from her book, a worn out paperback copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ she was reading for the umpteenth time. "E, I don't think they'd very much appreciate you making all these ... I-don't-have-enough-of-a-vocabulary-to-describe-them theories about them. They're a little different, so what? We're in Forks. _Forks_, E. It's not hard to be different here."

"But I'm still not convinced. They just aren't ... human." And no matter how grossly obnoxious or rude that might sound, I knew I wasn't the only person in the "outstanding" one-fifty-or-so people of Forks High School who though that. They were impossible to miss: pale, white skin with dark rings around their eyes, eye colors that ranged from honey-yellow to pitch black, and the most beautiful faces. "Angelic" rung in my head as I looked across the cafeteria to their table. It was unbelievable, and unimaginable, how anyone—anything—could be so gorgeous.

They had only been here four hours, but my mind worked wonders with theories about what made them what they were. I had a long list of humorous and ridiculous myths that they could be: experimental research, werewolves, aliens and so on—there was even a mention of Batman and Robin in there somewhere—but for some reason, my mind kept tripping over "vampire," getting caught on the thought, even though they weren't exactly the Count Dracula type.

Even as I thought it, the youngest looking of the guys looked over at me. I kinda blinked in surprised, but didn't look away. He had red-brown hair, almost like bronze. He was the smallest of the three guys, but he was still muscular, probably very active. He smiled a playfully crooked, incredibly smug smirk, one that gave me the impression he knew what I was thinking—only furthering my list of abnormalities that fueled my creative reasoning—before turning back to the rest of his table. One of the others, a big brunette guy, said something quietly, and he shook his head in response.

"Look, this is just what I think, but, I mean, look at them! Have you seen how beautiful they are? They are, without a doubt, the most gorgeous creatures ever to walk the earth. And nobody has had a bite to eat, but they all got food. It's like they're trying to seem normal. And I _swear_, the bronze-haired one just read my thoughts." I saw the corners of his mouth up-turn when I said this, even though he was still looking back at the others, most of whom were now staring at him. He said something, so fast I couldn't read what he was saying, and the blonde-haired boy said something back.

"So what? It's hard to eat when you've got, like, one hundred fifty something people staring at you. They might just feel awkward eating around people normally."

"They're aliens," I said extremely seriously.

"What?"

I saw him laugh, even heard the enticingly smooth, low sound. I swear, he knew exactly what I was thinking, there was no doubt. He tried to quiet himself. He spoke a little louder so that I could hear the rich deepness of his voice, but still too quickly to be able to hear the actual words. The others kind of chuckled too, and a whole conversation started between them; I was grateful for that because they had been just sitting there quietly to themselves all lunch. Normally in Forks, you'd get the welcoming party for the first whole month you were here, but something about them was so intimidating, it made it hard to just walk up and say hello.

"E, seriously? I mean, c'mon. They're just people."

"No really," I was just being persistent now, not really attempting to defend my proposition, "they're aliens come to eat our brains. The women and children go first."

"You never change, Liz." Kimberly had been my friend since I was in third or fourth grade. She was a junior, two years ahead of me, and the daughter of one of my mother's ex-items. We really didn't have anything in common—I really didn't have a common—but we were still close because of how much she just put up with me. She was typical of the Seattle region, short brunette with brown eyes and pale skin. She liked having fun with clothes, but since this was Forks, she mainly wore custom vintage. "I love you and all, but sometimes you're too much."

"How's Mercutio?" She laughed at my unsubtle topic change, which was a sort of inside joke. When I was thirteen, two years ago, I decided to read _Romeo and Juliet_ for fun, and fell in love with Mercutio. When Kimbie read it as a freshman, she told me that it was because I was exactly like him. No, really. I'm actually an Elizabethan, teenage, smart-ass boy who dies at the end of Act III, Scene 1. Thrilling.

He laughed again to his table, but this time I couldn't be sure if it was at my thoughts or the conversation.

"Plaguing both houses."

"No! Not his cut that's not as deep as a well? However shall I survive?"

"By creating theories about some family who been here less than a day. Honestly? What do expect them to be?"

As soon as she said it, it hit me that actually, angelic just didn't feel right. They had this air of danger ...

I glanced over at their table and tried to notice someone other than the bronze haired boy. I only skimmed over the features of the other four: a slightly larger, blonde haired boy; a muscular boy with dark, curly hair; a small, pixie girl with black hair barely past her ears; and a beautiful blonde girl with clear, porcelain skin. They were perfect, all of them: what I wanted to be. Not only were they beautiful, but what they wore! I wanted the blonde girl's tight grey sweater, and the smaller girl's knee length, orange cotton skirt. The bronze haired boy's outfit was simply mouth watering: loose-fitting jeans and tan shirt with a dark brown jacket, which might have seemed normal, but on this boy...

I mentally kicked myself; I was thinking of him too much. He probably noticed, too. He smiled another little crooked smile at his table before getting up and dumping his untouched banana-nut muffin and apple into the trash and walking out the door.

"Like I said: brain-sucking aliens."


	2. Welcome to Forks

**Story Summary**: E was there before the Cullens. She was what turned them up-side-down.

**Warnings**: Friendship; OC; OOC Edward; and Bella is never mentioned in this story, but she is an eventual character.

**Chapter**: Welcome to Forks

**A/N**: Just a filler chapter. This isn't the original chapter I had intended for Chapter 2, but I kinda needed this part first. I'll have Chapter 3 up within the next two weeks.

I'm not shy. Never was. In fact, I talk too much.

Now that that's out of the way, Kimbie is my only friend at Forks High. But remember: not shy. Just ... unimpressed. I'm very unimpressed with this school, this town, the people here, and my life. I set a high standard, and so far, I can count on my fingers the number of things that have surpassed it. Mercutio being one, Kimbie another.

Nevertheless, my seventh period English table is empty besides me. And honestly, I prefer it. Sure, I get a larger work load, but I earn my grade, and no one has theirs handed to them.

Oh, I can't wait for college.

I didn't even notice when they walked in. I was buried in a sketch I'd had stuck in my head since lunch, and was currently filling in the hair of the victim when the seats across from and next to me slid back and were filled.

Two sets of honey yellow eyes met mine easily, almost disregardingly.

"Your eyes are weird." I never think when talking to strangers.

The person across from me was the boy I saw at lunch. More like the boy who saw me at lunch, since that was much more spectacular. The seat next to me was occupied by a small girl with an energetic smile. Up close was exactly what I had expected from a distance: perfection. Well, maybe that was an overstatement. They both looked like they hadn't slept in years.

"You two should get some sleep," I stated resolutely—marking this conversation as closed—also without thought, before immersing myself back into my sketch. Despite my curiosity of their family, looks, possible genetic research, or probable hidden tentacles, I was on a roll with this picture, and if I left it half finished, it would never get done. I finished the hair and moved on to the child she was cradling, mapping out his legs dangling from her hold, then on to his arm around her neck.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my brother, Edward."

I looked up again at the girl and smiled. "Hi Alice," my gaze changed to the boy, "hi Edward." I looked back down at the drawing. I left his hand unfinished, and moved on to the tentacle worming its way around the woman's arm. "I'm Elizabeth. But you can call me E. I'm fourteen, and spent all fourteen years here in Forks." I jumped to the head of the creature, leaving a round opening for a mouth, vowing to sketch some long teeth in a circular fashion. "My mom's a waitress, and I'm an artist." I worked a little more on the hand that wrapped around the child and the legs of the woman, one kicking upward at the alien, the other crumpled under her, by flitting back and forth as I pleased. "This class sucks, group assignments abound, and I'll be honest, I'm a horrible partner." I flashed another charming smile that paled vastly in comparison to both of theirs. "Welcome to Forks."

I turned my smile to the monstrosity in my lap, and wrote in block letters below, "Brain-Sucking Aliens."


End file.
